The Mock Wedding
by Penelope Smitty
Summary: Dipper and Pacifica have been dating for nearly a month. Mabel knows the perfect way to celebrate their one month anniversary. And without Dipper or Pacifica's knowledge too.
1. Chapter 1

Mabel was watching T.V. in her Grunkle's living room. Her brother Dipper walked in.

"Hey Mabel" he said.

"So how was your date?" Mabel asked, not bothering with pleasantries. Dipper blushed. For the past few weeks he'd been dating Pacifica Northwest.

"It went really well" he said. "We saw 'When Robots Attack'."

"Get out!" Mabel exclaimed. "I've been wanting to see that for weeks! No spoilers!"

Dipper chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't."

He walked towards the stairs. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"Good night" Mabel said. The second Dipper was out of earshot, Mabel picked up the phone and dialed Candy Chiu's number. "Candy, it's me. I have an idea. Call Grenda. I want you two to meet me at Greasy's Diner tomorrow at 7:45."


	2. Chapter 2

It was 6:45. Mabel got dressed quietly and grabbed her backpack. She tiptoed down the stairs into the kitchen. The keys to the golf cart were lying on the table. She grabbed them. She had put a note on the table earlier that night. All the note said was that she was at Greasy's and would be back around 9:00. Mabel sneaked out the door. As usual, the golf cart was behind the Shack. Mabel climbed, revved up the engine, and took off for Candy's

* * *

Candy was standing in her driveway when Mabel pulled up.

"Mabel!" Candy exclaimed. "I thought we were meeting at Greasy's."

"Change of plans" Mabel explained."Now hop on; we have to pick up Grenda."

"She called a few minutes ago" Candy said as she boarded the golf cart. "She's already there."

* * *

"Hey" Grenda said as Mabel and Candy sat down. There were already three plates of chocolate chip waffles on the table.

"I hope you don't mind" Grenda said. "I already ordered for you."

Mabel smiled. "I don't mind."

Candy sat next to Grenda. "Neither do I. So what's this big idea Mabel?"

Mabel nearly squealed with delight. "Okay, so you now how Dipper and Pacifica have been dating for three weeks? This Friday will be their one-month anniversary! I have a great way to celebrate. A mock wedding!"

"Would it be on Friday?" Grenda asked. Mabel nodded.

"It's Saturday" Candy said. "We have seven days to make this happen."

Mabel nodded."Are you two up for this?"

They nodded. Mabel dug around her backpack for a few minutes, and eventually came up with two plastic cards. She handed one to each of her friends.

"Here are your official Wedding Planner identification cards" Mabel said.

"These look so real" Grenda gushed.

"Thanks" Mabel said. "I made them with the machine my Grunkle uses to make fake I.D.s."

She dropped a few dollars on the table. "Come on girls. The golf cart is waiting."

The girls hopped on golf cart and drove to the Mystery Shack. They went up to the attic and got to work.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what kind of wedding do you think they want?" Mabel asked. The three girls were in the twins' room.

"What kind of dates do they go on?" Candy asked.

"Mainly movies" Mabel said.

"It could be movie themed" Candy suggested.

"That's a good idea" Mabel said.

"Ooh!" Grenda said. "You know how some people throw rice at weddings? Maybe we could throw popcorn at theirs!"

Mabel pulled out a notebook and wrote the idea down.

"Good idea" she said. "Let's work on the most important parts, though. Like, where is the wedding going to be held?"

"Right here" Candy said.

Mabel laughed. "Der. What was I thinking?"

She scribbled down Mystery Shack in her notebook.

"Next: the guest list. The three of us, of course, Grunkle Stan, Wendy, Soos, Lazy Susan, and what are the names of those two girls Pacifica's always hanging out with?"

"Dunno" Grenda said.

"Same" Candy said.

"I'll ask Pacifica later" Mabel said and she turned the page.

"Ooh!" Candy exclaimed. "Another great idea! What if instead of flowers the girls would just toss movie tickets."

"That sounds too much like littering" Grenda said.

"We can clean up afterwards" Candy said. "I don't know we're going to get the tickets though."

Mabel snapped her fingers. "Dipper keeps everything from his dates with Pacifica. Including movie tickets!"

She ran to the closet, opened it, and pulled out a shoebox. She brought it back to Candy and Grenda.

"Mabel!" Grunkle Stan yelled. "Get your butt down here right now! What do you think I'm not paying you for?"

"Gotta go" Mabel said. "You two keep planning."

She ran down the stairs into the Mystery Shack's gift shop.


End file.
